Ah! My Goddess Next Generation
by TheVampireOfJustice
Summary: A call brings Skuld and Sentaro together again


Ah! My Goddess

A New Generation

Chapter 1 Ah! We Meet Again

6 years after Belldandy and Keiichi got married; Skuld became 18 and went back to heaven. She missed Belldandy so she came down every time she had a vacation from The Goddess Helpline.

But one day, she got a phone call. "Um, this is the Goddess Helpline, I will be there shortly." she said. But before the person could protest, she was knocking at the door.

"Who are you?' asked the man. "I am a first class second category Goddess named" But before Skuld was finished, the man said that his friend once told him she was a goddess. "Oh, what is your name?" asked Skuld. "My name is Sentaro Kawanishi" he said. "Who are you?" he asked. "I am the Goddess Skuld." she said. "Skuld?!" said Sentaro. "Sentaro?!" said Skuld. Then Sentaro got so overwhelmed he fainted. "SENTARO!" screamed Skuld.

When Sentaro woke up, he thought he was dreaming. He got up. "Hello?" "What is it Sentaro." asked Skuld. "Where have you been?" asked Sentaro. "Um how should I put this?" "I was in heaven." She said. "I was sent to grant you one wish." She said. "After that, I'm afraid I'll have to go back." "Oh." said Sentaro. "But I wish you could stay with me." "Okay." said Skuld. Skuld was glowing with a blue coloring and it blasted through Sentaro's roof. "Your wish has been accepted." said Skuld. "I know what to do first" said Sentaro as he got on his bike. Skuld got on and felt very awkward. Then, they stopped at Keiichi's temple. "Who is it" said Keiichi. "Oh it's Skuld and Sentaro." "Wait? Skuld are you on vacation?" asked Keiichi. "NO. I have gotten my first contract." said Skuld. "What was your wish Sentaro?" asked Keiichi. Embarrassed, Sentaro said "I wished that Skuld would stay." Keiichi was laughing and scratching the back of his head.

"I wished Belldandy to stay by my side forever." said Keiichi. "Here she comes now" Keiichi said. "Hi Skuld." said Belldandy. "Big Sis!" said Skuld. "It is very nice to see you Sentaro." said Belldandy. "Come in." said Belldandy. "Thank you." said Sentaro. "We were just about to have lunch." said Keiichi. "Would you care to join us?" Keiichi asked. "Yes please!" said both Skuld and Sentaro.

"That was a really great meal" said Skuld. "I'm stuffed." said Sentaro. "See you later." said Sentaro and Skuld. "Where to next?" asked Skuld. "I don't know. Where would you like to go?" asked Sentaro. "I know where we can go!" said Skuld. "Let's go swimming." said Skuld. "Okay." said Sentaro. "But we have to go home first to prepare." said Sentaro.

When thy got to Sentaro's house, they got everything they needed. "Do you have a baiting suit or something to wear while swimming?" asked Sentaro. "Don't worry about it." said Skuld. Skuld started to glow again then she was in a whole different set of clothes and was wearing a baiting suit under it. "Let's go now. We better hurry." said Skuld.

The time they got to the pool, there were many people. But some people left while they were swimming. Meanwhile, in heaven, Urd was watching them and not doing her job because she was too busy stalking people. "I might just take a visit today." said Urd.

Once they got home, Urd was there. "Why are you going to bother us? Why don't you just go to Keiichi's house?" asked Skuld. "Because they are so boring." replied Urd. "But why can't you bother someone else then?" asked Skuld. I heard Peorth got a new contract." said Skuld. "Fine. But I'll be back." "Whew. We are safe." said Skuld happily.

Sentaro was feeling very good when he woke up. He made some fresh coffee and some breakfast. He was going to have the best day of his life and then he woke up. "I knew that was too good to be true." he said. But when he got into the kitchen, he felt like he was in heaven. The kitchen was clean and he could smell something really good. "Good morning." said Skuld happily. "Good morning to you" answered Sentaro. Sentaro was going to really have the best day of his life.

Sentaro was going to participate in a BMX stunt contest in Korea. He was getting ready then he remembered something. "Hey Skuld. Where have you been sleeping?" He asked. "I have been sleeping on the floor." she replied. "You could sleep in my bed and I can sleep on the floor if you'd like." said Sentaro "its fine." replied Skuld. "But I really think you should." said Sentaro. Skuld blushed and said "Okay then." and smiled. "He really cares about me." thought Skuld blushing redder that she would have put all tomatoes around the world to shame. "Hey Skuld. Would you like to go to the contest with me?" asked Sentaro. "Sure." said Skuld. Then they went to the airport, got on a plane, and went off to Korea.

When they arrived, the contest was about to start. "I know you can do this Sentaro" said Skuld. Then, for good luck, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sentaro was blushing and remembered the first time she did that. Then he was confident in himself and set his mind on one thing, winning. He was really good at tricks and all but didn't know much but he imagined what would happen if he won. "Skuld would be happy" he thought so out of nowhere, he did a flip then landed on the back wheel of his bike. "I didn't know I could do that" he thought. In the end Sentaro won first place and the prize of 650,000 yen. "You did it Sentaro!" said Skuld hugging him. "Hey Skuld. Do you want to get some dinner at a restaurant?" asked Sentaro. "You mean like a date?" asked Skuld. "I guess so." answered Sentaro. What they couldn't see was mini Urd watching everything in the air.

Mini Urd was following them all the way to the restaurant. When they entered, Urd went into the back and disguised as a waitress. "Good evening. What can I get for you?" asked Urd. "What are you doing here Urd?!" asked Skuld. "How did you know it was me" asked Urd. "I knew because no human has that much power." said Skuld. "Oh. I didn't think you would notice." said Urd. "Anyways, can you get a real waitress so we can get some food? I am so hungry." said Skuld. "Okay. But I am coming back. Then, Urd poofed away in a cloud of smoke. But she did not. Instead, she changed to mini Urd and hid in a plant. "Wow that was a good dinner." said Skuld. Then, they went home. Again, Urd followed them. The trip was long so Urd disguised herself as a passenger and remembered to but on more restrictions on. When they got home, Urd made a house right next to their house and chanted "Oh spirits, I command you to bring forth my inventory." Then, there was a big puff of smoke and all of her stuff was there. She took one mandrake root, the stem of a pumpkin ghost, the tears of a banshee, and a cocatrice feather. She was making seeds of love (AKA candy that people on Earth eat).

When Sentaro woke up, he was expecting to wake up on the cold floor in his room. Instead, he had a bunch of sheets that he didn't even own. "Good morning." said Skuld. "Where did you get the sheets?" asked Sentaro. "I saw you shivering so I made them." answered Skuld. "Okay then." said Sentaro. Sentaro got up and went to the kitchen to get some food but there was not much to eat. So after he ate, he got ready to go to the groceries. "Can I come with you?" asked Skuld. "Okay." answered Sentaro. When they got outside, they saw the house. It looked like a temple but all the other houses where just regular houses. Skuld knew it was Urd's house so she knocked on the door then it opened. Skuld and Sentaro walked in. Urd was not in the house. She snuck into Sentaro's house and put a seed of love into a glass of water. Then it dissolved so nobody could notice. Urd went outside and when she was about to open the door to her house, the door blew up and she flew backwards and landed in the grass. Then, Skuld furiously stomped away while pulling Sentaro.

When they got to the groceries, they bought food like rice, fish and other things. On the way, they saw a little boy who was homeless and starving. Sentaro felt bad for the boy so he gave him some of what they bought. The boy thanked them and gave him something. It was a necklace. It had emeralds all around one big ruby cut into a heart. "That was a very nice thing to do." said Skuld. "But he could afford it himself." said Sentaro while showing him the necklace. She stared at it for a long time. She thought she could recognize it. "That isn't just any kind of necklace." said Skuld. "It is the Sorcerer's Necklace." said Skuld. "What does it do?" asked Sentaro. "It gives magic to anyone but can only be used five minutes every hour." answered Skuld. "That's amazing." "But there is one thing." said Skuld. "If the user wears it over five minutes, the power inside will come out and spread evil everywhere then eventually destroy the Earth" said Skuld. "Oh." said Sentaro.

When they got home, Skuld was getting thirsty. She found some water, not caring whose it was. Urd was watching through the window. "It should kick in in a few seconds." she thought. "But didn't I put it in another glass?" she thought. Then Skuld came to the window holding the glass with the seeds of love, then dumped it on her and shut the window.

Sentaro didn't think of getting a real job. He only got money in competitions. But one day he was getting worried because the prize money was getting used up fast because there was not just one person but two people, or one person and a goddess. So he decided to get a regular job at a place called Mike's Bike Shop. It was a bike repair shop that was very famous for bikes not motorcycles. The first person there who tried to fix one made the owner of the bike angry because he didn't fix anything. Sentaro became a very skilled mechanic in college. He could even make his own bike from scratch. He got dressed and walked to the store. It was only three blocks away from where he lived. He was going on an interview but all he was wearing was a tee shirt with baggy jeans.

When he got there, they asked him lots of questions of how to do thing and checked if he meets the shop's standards. He did very well. A week later, they replied. He got the job. His first day was a Wednesday.

Skuld was listening while Sentaro was talking on the phone. She told him to go and get more groceries because they were running low. They really did but she also needed to plan something. A surprise. She got balloons and a sign that said

良い仕事 which means good job.

When Sentaro got home he was surprised. There was food of all kinds and things to do. He was so happy. He almost fainted again. Good thing he didn't. He and Skuld where having fun. It was getting late, so they went to bed. The next day, he went to work and was so excited. He fixed bikes but not many people showed up as normal, Only 200. There are usually 500. But he was happy anyways.

When he got home Skuld asked if they could visit Keiichi's house. He said yes.

Author's Notes

I am very new to doing this. Please don't read if you are going to trash talk about it.

There is a surprise about Keiichi and Belldandy. Find out on the next chapter!

coming soon


End file.
